


citrus and roses

by indemnis



Series: scents (abo poly kihyunghyuk) [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: When Minhyuk goes into heat and his alpha boyfriend Kihyun is too far away to help, beta boyfriend Hyungwon wonders if he's up for the challenge.





	citrus and roses

It’s a fairly normal day in Minhyuk’s tiny little apartment. Hyungwon is shuffling around in the kitchen looking for the herbal tea bags.

Minhyuk’s complained of a dull pain in his lower abdomen for a good part of the morning (and because Minhyuk is a bit of a whiner, Hyungwon takes his complaints with a grain of salt).

After nearly knocking down the cup with Kihyun’s name engraved at its base for the second time, Hyungwon is ready to return to the bedroom and ask Minhyuk to be more specific about its location, when the air in the place turns humid, and a long, high-pitched whine can be heard from the bedroom.

“Shit.” Hyungwon mutters under his breath as the sweet tangy scent of oranges infused with roses invades his senses. Fumbling with his cellphone, Hyungwon clicks onto speed dial 2.

It goes out on three rings, and then he picks up.

“Hey, babe.”

“Kihyun.” Hyungwon is trying his best to stay cool, but another deafening groan echoes from the room, and Hyungwon doesn’t know what to do.

“What’s wrong?” He can almost trace the frown that would have set on his sharp features, and he hears the creaking of a chair as Kihyun sits up straight.

“Minhyuk. I think he’s going into heat.”

He hears a sharp inhale and rustling on the other end. Hyungwon runs his fingers through his dark red hair and swallows.

“Fuck. Did he not take his suppressants?”

“I don’t know, Kihyun. He complained about a stomach ache… Shit, I should have paid more attention --”

A loud slam on Kihyun’s end -- his briefcase on the table -- and Hyungwon winces.

“Now’s not the time, Hyungwon. Can you please take care of him for now? I’ll be on my way back.” Take care of Minhyuk in heat? But how? His frown deepens.

“But I can’t --”

“Hyungwon. Minhyuk needs you. Now. Please.” Kihyun never really did need to use the honorific; it was mostly just for formalities, and because he respected his two partners enough to treat them as equally as possible.

But at the hard tone of Kihyun’s request, it transforms quickly into an imperative to Hyungwon, and he gulps while breathing heavy.

“I’ll try my best.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. Now go and attend to that omega before he combusts into flames where he lies.” Hyungwon still has his ear pressed against the phone, indecisive and afraid. “Go.” The growl is clearly his cue to hang up, and he stutters out his goodbye.

A sickly moan can be heard from where Minhyuk is, and Hyungwon’s hands are shaking. He’s not ready for this. He’s had omega friends who told him about their unbearable heats, he’s witnessed Minhyuk go through a few himself, but every time Kihyun was around to help him through it.

Now that he’s solely responsible for ensuring that Minhyuk wasn’t going to die from overheating, he doesn’t know what to do.

A painful cry from the room is enough to jerk Hyungwon out of his own thoughts, and he remembers that he’s not the one in pain right now, begging for release. He’s not allowed to feel sorry for himself for being in this situation.

Running into the room, Hyungwon’s heart aches at the sight of Minhyuk’s face scrunched up in what appears to be absolute agony, and his lips are slightly parted, hot puffs of air escaping them.

At the same time, he finally sees Minhyuk, the light-haired boy completely naked, squirming on the bed with a leaking erection. The base of his feet flat on the bed, Minhyuk’s legs are spread wide apart, his fingers -- three of them now -- slipping into his hole easily with the amount of slick he’s producing. It makes Hyungwon want to devour him whole.

“Minhyuk?”

The omega almost bursts into tears at the sight of his partner, but his fingers can’t bring themselves to stop, and the way he’s on the brink of tears makes Hyungwon rush to his side in seconds. “Sweetie?”

“Hyungwon… It hurts… so much, please, baby.” Minhyuk’s mouth falls open as he sobs, fresh tears running down the sides of his face, and Hyungwon holds him gently by his shoulders. Minhyuk hisses at the contact.

His fingers still sliding into his hole, Minhyuk rocks against his own appendages quickly, eager for some purchase. He tries valiantly, but to no avail.

“What do you need, Min?”

His words coming out garbled, Minhyuk grabs onto Hyungwon’s arm. “You. You. Please.” Hyungwon observes how his thigh muscles contract as his legs shiver, and he recognises the pattern anywhere.

Minhyuk comes, strings of white painting his stomach, and he relaxes. He seems to see Hyungwon as Hyungwon again, instead of the sole object of lust.

“I need you. Hyungwon. It’s going to come again. Soon. I know it. Please.” He begs, lower lip trembling as he holds onto Hyungwon.

Hyungwon’s brows furrow, conflicted.

“Baby, you know I can’t knot. I can’t make it stop.”

Minhyuk wails again when the waves of heat hit him square in the face, and he trembles as he tries his best to keep up a conversation. His skin is scalding to the touch, and Hyungwon fears the dangers it might pose if his heat doesn’t subside soon.

He takes a whiff and groans low in his chest when he feels himself harden. Minhyuk is a divine scent of citrus with a hint of floral, and it steals all of Hyungwon’s inhales away. He leans closer, eager to fill his lungs with his fragrance, and he licks his lips.

He supposes it’s a bit strange, but he’s never been a fan of sickeningly sweet scents. He knows of omegas who smell like a whole chocolate factory, or baked goods, but Hyungwon found himself turning away from such scents, stating that they gave him a headache.

Minhyuk, however, has a bewitching aroma that’s just so refreshing, lures him in with the tangy scent, and traps him in with its rose undertones.

Minhyuk bares his neck so Hyungwon can press the tip of nose against his skin, his smell the strongest where his glands are. Anything to encourage the beta.

But Hyungwon is a tough nut to crack. After sniffing in Minhyuk’s alluring scent, the tall beta falls back to sit on his heels, and just regards Minhyuk with pity. The omega whines loudly at the beta when he realises that he’s not moving, and by extension not intending to help him resolve his heat.

Before it engulfs him in whole, Minhyuk sits up slightly to grab at Hyungwon’s collar, glares down at him and stares into his large, widened eyes.

“Chae Hyungwon. Fuck me before I make you.”

The beta looks crestfallen. “I can’t; Minhyuk, I can’t help, I’m a beta --”

Minhyuk grits his teeth. “For fuck’s sake, did you think I asked without knowing that?” He reverts to a soft moan when the wave takes over his hostility for a second, rendering his limbs noodly and limp, and he releases Hyungwon.

Biting down on his lower lip so hard it could draw blood, he continues to stare daggers at the beta. “You’re my _mate_ , Hyungwon, please. Even if you can’t fix it for good, at least alleviate it for now. I feel like something’s setting me on fire, _please_.”

And really, there isn’t anyone for Hyungwon to exert dominance upon (not that he had much of that to begin with), but he does feel a strong sense of protectiveness welling within him, emitting his cooling scent in waves.

It smells almost menthol, but also like a sea breeze. Like a cooling mist in the middle of a desert, Minhyuk breathes it in greedily.

Deciding to finally take things into his own hands, the beta shifts and positions himself before Minhyuk, the glint in his eyes dark and dangerous, and Minhyuk feels shudders running down his spine.

The waves consume him entirely. The omega loses sight of Hyungwon, and regards him as a lovely-smelling shadow of a person, and he feels himself get wetter as Hyungwon’s scent intensifies.

Hyungwon does away with his clothes in record time, and Minhyuk’s mouth goes dry at the sight of his lean frame, his pale skin, his long, erect cock.

It’s in his biology to be dominated, and Hyungwon serves dominator signals that appeal to his needs. He arches his back, and Hyungwon has his hand on his tummy, pressing him back down.

“My way.” Hyungwon’s voice is low and gruffy all of a sudden, the absolution in his words going straight to Minhyuk’s erection, and his ass is almost sitting in a pool of his own slick. He doesn’t have the time to feel embarrassed, however, as Hyungwon pries his legs apart, pushing them so far his knees touch the bed.

Even though the omega’s hole is always ready to take in the size of an alpha’s knotted cock, it didn’t mean it wouldn’t still hurt majorly without any prepping.

The inability to knot somehow comes in handy at this moment. Hyungwon doesn’t wait, doesn’t hesitate for cues. He knows how much Minhyuk needs this, feels the scorching heat on his skin blazing through every inch. He pushes in with a grunt, and Minhyuk lets out a breathy moan, his fingers coming to grab at the duvets.

Hyungwon isn’t enormous, though the word _enormous_ is skewed from how insanely big an alpha’s cock can get during their ruts, but it is enough for now, and way better than Minhyuk’s three fingers.

The omega’s eyes are squeezed shut, but the beta has his eyes wide open, looks as his cock slips in and out of Minhyuk’s self-lubricating hole with ease, and he gulps.

Sure, he’s fucked Minhyuk way too many times to count with his fingers, but to feel him this _wet_ , his hot pulse throbbing in his veins, his scent so overwhelming it drags Hyungwon down with him, is fucking on a different level.

His fingers eating into Minhyuk’s flesh by his hips, Hyungwon speeds up, spearing into Minhyuk with such accuracy and fervour that the omega is reduced to a blubbering, sobbing mess on the bed, squirming in a mixture of his own fluids.

He buries his cock in Minhyuk to the hilt, and stops to enjoy the tight muscles around his dick, the warmth and sheer wetness of it all. Then the walls pulse, constricting around him even tighter, and Hyungwon lets out a guttural groan as he throws his head back.

Breathing in through his nostrils, Hyungwon bruises Minhyuk as he digs his fingers into his skin while he pulls out completely, and thrusts back in with twice the force, pushing the omega further up the bed.

Minhyuk cries, streams of tears gushing down as he mumbles incoherently, his hands finally finding Hyungwon’s arms as he holds onto them shakily, willing him to never stop.

Hyungwon breaks his tempo when he catches teary-eyed Minhyuk looking up at him with his cheeks flush and his neck pink, and leans forward to kiss him.

Helping someone out of their heat rarely feels so romantic -- it was more commonly a case of supply and demand -- but Hyungwon kisses like he’s pouring his heart out, like he’s reminding Minhyuk that before he is his omega, he is his boyfriend.

A string of saliva connecting their lips as they pull apart, Hyungwon grins impishly before placing his fingers where they were, carving little moons in Minhyuk’s skin, before fucking into him again, steady and quick.

It didn’t take long for Minhyuk to come undone, and in spirals, as his head spun, and a squeaky holler of Hyungwon’s name before cum splatters inelegantly over his own stomach.

Realising that Minhyuk’s rode on his second wave, Hyungwon pulls out quickly. Moving over to Minhyuk’s face on his knees, he positions his ass right above Minhyuk’s heaving chest, and pumps his erection swiftly.

Minhyuk may be a little overwhelmed, but he won’t say no if Hyungwon wants to come on his face, and he hangs his tongue out while his eyes follow Hyungwon’s pumping motions, staring at the tip, waiting for the hit.

Stroking the head of his cock, Hyungwon looks down at Minhyuk’s swollen cherry lips, smells the refreshing scent that dizzies him, and he groans loudly as he comes, liquid squirting over the blonde’s pretty face, and Minhyuk laps at it hungrily.

“Mmm.” The omega hums in approval, giving the slit of Hyungwon’s cock a tentative lick, and the beta moans again at his daring move. He reaches out with his long bony fingers to scoop up his own cum, and offers it to Minhyuk by his lips.

The omega takes it obediently, Hyungwon’s entire fingers disappearing between his lips. He nods in between smiles, like he were tasting a delicacy.

After having cleaned up his entire face, Hyungwon holds the back of his hand against Minhyuk’s cheek, the omega leaning comfortably into his touch. It’s cooled down by a fair bit now, and Hyungwon sighs in relief, even smiles a little at the sight of Minhyuk almost falling asleep.

So Hyungwon doesn’t think he needs words, not right now, and finds his place next to Minhyuk, slides beside him, and chuckles when the omega curls into him, breathing slowly.

They stay there for ages, and while Hyungwon doesn’t know how long he’s managed to keep the heat away, he does try to recall where Minhyuk had kept his knotting toys, and if Kihyun doesn’t appear any time soon, maybe using them on Minhyuk would be a good alternative.

He smells Kihyun before he hears or sees him, and his ears perk up at the sound of his scurried footsteps. Kihyun’s scent is overpowering: spicy, musky, and domineering, and so strong it makes his presence known in a 5km radius.

Minhyuk rouses almost immediately at the scent of his alpha mate, and starts to whine lowly in his throat.

Sensing his prompt to leave, Hyungwon untangles himself from Minhyuk slowly, and is a little surprised when the omega clings onto him. The door to the bedroom creaks as it opens, and Kihyun growls at the sight of Minhyuk and Hyungwon naked without him, letting out waves of intense pheromones.

“I could smell him by the lift. We need a new scent-blocking front door. We’re lucky it’s mid-day and not many people loiter around here.” Kihyun’s voice comes out as snarl, almost, and his muskiness fills the room. Minhyuk whimpers softly, but does finally shift away from Hyungwon to make space for Kihyun.

“How is he?” Kihyun asks, and Hyungwon wonders what kind of person Kihyun exactly is to have so much self-control. Hyungwon can barely keep himself together as Minhyuk’s scent becomes more concentrated, while Kihyun is just standing there in his suit, asking about Minhyuk’s condition.

“He’s subsided from his heat 40 minutes ago, but I have a feeling it’s going to come back very soon,” Hyungwon replies, gesturing to an antsy Minhyuk whose eyes are turning a dark red, and he’s beginning to wrestle his own desires.

Kihyun even affords a chuckle, an action unimaginable to any other alpha observing their omega mates going into heat. His eyes are turning hazy, and his instincts keep going off, reminding him that he needs to claim what he owns, dominate and conquer.

“Thanks, baby. I told you you could do it, didn’t I?” Kihyun steps closer to Hyungwon, even if the beta knows that his scent is not the one setting all the alarms off in his biology, but he cherishes the intimacy nonetheless.

“Yeah. I’m glad I was around to help poor Minhyuk here. You should’ve seen him. All lusty and desperate and begging for a fuck.”

The words go directly to Kihyun’s hardening erection, and he groans. “It’s what he does -- ask for dick, and then more dick. I’ll give him a good fuck, alright.”

Minhyuk, who has been more or less under the veil of momentary respite, awakens at the harsh words from Kihyun, and he produces a whine, his breath growing hasty.

The ends of Hyungwon’s lips pull up. “I’ll excuse myself, then. Let me know if you need anything.” He makes out to leave but Kihyun holds him by the forearm, and leans in to press a soft kiss against his heart-shaped lips.

He smells amazing, intoxicating and heady, and Hyungwon feels his knees grow weak. But he’s not the one who needs taking care of, and his needs can be satisfied later.

If Hyungwon were the temporary bliss of a cooling mist in the middle of a desert known as Lee Minhyuk, Kihyun is the oasis in the blistering heat, a cold spring that Minhyuk drinks in desperately, his fingers starting to claw at air as he demands the attention of his alpha.

And it is proving a little difficult for Kihyun to ignore his demands as their perfect synergy fuse, the both of them eager to satiate a bit of them that can only be filled by one another.

Sometimes Hyungwon is envious of the way they were just _made to fit_ , that their biology never betrayed them, and served them the most idealistic combination you could imagine.

But when Kihyun kisses him tenderly, ignores his most carnal desires to simply ravish Minhyuk’s omega body over and over again, just to show Hyungwon that he appreciates him, he realises that there’s not much to be envious of.

Before he leaves the room and them to their own devices, he bends down to kiss Minhyuk, and doesn’t miss the way a soft whine escapes his lips at his beta’s touch.

He smiles. He’s happy where he is and how he is.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, just a thing i thought about and couldn't not write. i promise it's a series and not a chaptered thing (i've quit starting any more of those) and maybe i'll keep expanding this universe as i go!  
> hope i did the abo dynamics justice. i always complain about poorly-done abo being a pet peeve and i would hate to produce something i would complain about. hopefully it's not the case, welp.  
> also, can we have bonds/mates three-way? idk, no one really said i can't, so i shall make it happen.  
> ps if the sex is bad that's because it is
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> twt: @kihyunghyuks


End file.
